lost boy
by loveme. or .hateme Idon'tcare
Summary: Six years ago Harry potter disappeared from his aunt and uncles house.he was found by davy Jones floating in the water. Now six years later captain Jack sparrow has a debt to pay, so he takes Davys lover. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Six years ago Harry potter disappeared from his aunt and uncles house. Two days later davy Jones found him floating in the water. Now six years later captain Jack sparrow has a debt to pay, to escape death he takes Davy's lover. What will happen when jack finds himself having feeling for the young boy? Does Harry return those feeling? _

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Davy Jones, captain of the flying Dutchman sat at his organ, lazily playing it. He stopped when he heard the door to his private quarters slam open and slam shut. He turned around and looked at the figure of a boy around the age of sixteen, with long black waist length hair, he had black eye liner on and silver designs at the side of his eye. The boy wore black boots with white tights that were under his black shorts and his silver skirt that was longer one side, showing of the boys thigh. He had a lose cropped white shirt on, that house a locket under it, with a thin white and silver material that twisted around his arms and stomach as well as going around his hair and cover some of his face from view. Jones watched as the boy gracefully walked forward with no emotion on his face. Jones suddenly remember the day that they had found the boy, floating in the ocean, the day that had changed all of them. **_

_***six years ago***_

_**Davy Jones was shouting and ordering his crew around when one of them shouted.**_

"_**their's something in the water, look's like a young boy sir!"**_

_**Once they had pulled the boy aboard, they lied him on the floor. Jones pushed his way though and looked down at the boy who was bruised and wore ripped clothes that look out of time. The boy was put in Davy Jones quarters until he woke up, and they could decide what to do with him. **_

_**Two days later Jones was playing his big organ when he felt someone's eyes on him. He whipped his head around and was met with bright green emerald eyes. The man stood up and walked over to the boy. Who withdrawn into himself with his eyes full of shock, but not of fear like Davy had expected.**_

"_**what's your name boy?"**_

"_**H.. Harry potter, sir" **_

"_**what were you doing in the ocean?"**_

"_**I.. I don't know sir. Were am I? who are you?"**_

"_**I'm Davy Jones the caption of this ship, one of my crew found you floating in the ocean, do you have family child"**_

"_**my parents are dead, I lived with my aunt and uncle till I ended up here, sir"**_

"_**would you like to go back" Davy asked. Softly then he had sounded in a long time, he didn't know the boy but felt protective of him.**_

"_**no, they didn't like me very much. Can I stay here?"**_

"_**this place is dangerous. You want to stay here?"**_

"_**yes, I do. You'll protect me want you?"**_

"_**that I will, now do you want to meet the crew?. But I must warn you they might scare you"**_

"_**you saved me. Why would you hurt me?"**_

"_**I suppose your right, come on then" Harry got up and followed Davy to the door. The caption stopped when Harry asked him.**_

"_**can I have a different name?"**_

"_**what name do you want?"**_

"_**Montana Jones"**_

"_**like it, come along" said Davy. He opened the door and they both walked out onto the deck.**_

_***now***_

"_**what are you think about, darling?"**_

_**Davy looked at Montana as the boy lazily yet elegantly took a seat across from him.**_

"_**just remembering the day you arrived, with your arrival things changed"**_

"_**ah, sorry, now play me a song, bitch" **_

_**Davy pretended to be annoyed with the boy, but the amusement in his eyes gave him away. He sat back down at the organ and began to play, as a smirking Montana watched and listened enjoying himself. Davy Jones kept on playing until one of his crew knocked on his door and told him there was survivors that needed to be taken care of. He told Montana to stay were he was and then walked out the door with a last warning look to the boy, who just smirked back at him. **_

_**Should I continue? X **_


	2. Chapter 2

**warnings: cross-dressing, ****violence, slash. **

* * *

Davy Jones walked up and down in front of the survivors, he stopped in front of one and leant in close to him, he put his pipe in his mouth and blew out the smoke and asked.

"do you fear death?"

The man shivered and shakily nodded his head.

"do you fear that dark abyss" the man nodded shakily again.

"all you deeds laid bare"

"all your sins punished"

The man kept his head down and nodded again while shaking and trying not to whimper.

"I can offer you an escape"

the man looked up into Davy Jones face, before he could answer, a man at the end of the line said.

"don't listen to him"

Davy shot his gaze onto the man and the black cross that he was holding in his shaking hands. He stood up and grabbed the man around the neck with his grab claw, and asked, with his pipe in his hand.

"do you not fear, death?"

"I'll take my chances, sir."

Davy let his hold around the mans neck go and told one of his crew, that was standing behind the man.

"to the depths"

The man, if you could call him that, slit the survivors throat and threw him over board. Laughter was heard. The caption of the flying Dutchman was walking past the prisoners, when one shouted out to him.

"cruel blackguard!"

"life is cruel, why should the after life be any different?"

He put his pipe out on his claw and said.

"I offer you a choice, join my crew and postpone the judgement"

"one hundred years before the mast" he said, looking at one man who was shivering from the cold and the fear he felt.

"will ye serve?"

"I will serve" said the survivor, who then looked down. Davy Jones stood to fall height and looked around at his crew. He walked past the man and stopped in front of a man with black hair and asked.

"you are neither dead nor dying.- what is your purpose here?"

The man looked uncomfortable and said in a quiet and cautious voice.

"Jack sparrow sent me to settle his debt"

"what is your purpose here?" asked Davy. Leaning in closer to the man. Who looked up shyly and repeated.

"Jack sparrow sent me- to settle his debt"

Davy stood up and said with slight anger in his tone.

"Did he, now?. I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer"

A little giggle came behind Davy, as Montana who was now wearing a black and white no sleeves tight corset with fingerless black gloves and stockings and wearing the same skirt from earlier, stepped up beside him and whispered to the captain. He looked up with anger and told the boy.

"Get back inside."

Davy turned to look to the side of the ship to see Jack sparrow, watching with a telescope. When sparrow put the telescope down, he came face to face with a pissed off Davy Jones. He had no time to think about who the boy was as he was confronted with the captain of the flying Dutchman. Jack took a step back, as his crew were grabbed and held still by Davys disfigured grew men.

"You have a debt to pay, you have been the captain of the black pearl for thirteen years. that was are agreement" said Davy, walking up to Jack who kept taking steps backwards.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was mutinied upon"

"Then you were a poor captain, but a Captain none the less" Davy walked around Jack, and said.

"Have you not introduced your self, all these years as captain jack sparrow?. Laughter from Davys crew was heard all around. Jack turned around to face Davy and told him.

"You have my payment, one soul to serve your ship is already over there" pointing in the direction of the ship.

"One soul is not equal to another"

"We're established that my proposal is sound in principle. Now were just haggling in price"

"Price" asked Davy. He made a popping sound with his mouth. Jack leaned in slightly and asked.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundreds souls. Three days."

"You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy I'll be right off." he was stopped by one of Davys crew walking towards him,

"I keep the boy. That only leaves you 99 more to go."

Montana watched from the edge of the flying Dutchman as he looked over to the prisoners, his eyes stopped on one longer than the others. When he looked back over to the other ship he saw Jack walking around Davy saying something that looked like it was starting to effect him. He pulled out his knife and started to play with it in his hand. He saw Davy grab Jacks hand and make the black spot disappear and then disappear themselves from the black pearl. When the crew and the captain returned from the meeting with Jack sparrow, he dealt with the survivors and put them to work. Montana disappeared into the shadows and went back into his and Davys quarters.

Ten minutes later Davy Jones walked into his quarters to see his lover laid lazily across a chair with a bottle of rum in hand. He walked over to the teen and told him. While taking away the bottle of rum from his grip.

"I told you to stay in here. Why don't you listen to me."

Montana lazily looked up at the angry face of his lover, not at all scared of the mans appearance. He sat up and brought his knees up slightly, letting more of his skin be shown.

"I got bored Davy. Why do you get to have all the fun?, eh?"

Davy took a deep breath, already aware that he was going to lose in a fight with Montana. Davy shook his head and told the teen.

"Fine. But do not get into any trouble. Understand"

"Perfectly" the teen purred. "now do you have time for some fun for just the two of us?" the black haired boy said, showing of more of his thigh.

"sadly I don't. don't get to drunk" he said handing back the rum and leaving the big room. Montana pouted and slumped back down on the chair. He took and long drink out the bottle and started to mutter angrily under his breath about Davy Jones.

A while later Montana walked out the door with a half empty bottle of rum in hand, while muttering insults about Davy Jones. He pulled he's hood up, so not to get wet, the teen watched as the crew worked and watched only half interested as will turner was whipped. He watched father and son from the shadows as William senior helped his son and then followed them when they walked into an empty room below the ship and listened in as the man attached to the wall told them about the chest.

Twenty minutes later William Junior was alone, the black haired boy walked over to him and stood in front of the older man. Will looked intrigued and slightly shocked, but before he could ask anything, Montana said.

"looking for the key, are ya?"

"I.. I maybe, why?"

"no reason, just. You got to be carefully when it comes to hearts, don't you baby"

Montana leaned in closer to will and ran his ringers over his cheek. He grabbed the front of the older mans wet tee and told him.

"be carefully of the games you play, they might take you soul, Hehe!"

He let Will go and as quickly as the boy appeared he disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a confused Will Turner. When he heard his name being called he turned around and came face to face with his father, The younger man followed after the older man as they went up onto the main deck, where the crew were playing a game.

**A/N: thank you for your reviews/alerts. please tell me what ya think of this chapter X **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks for reading X **

Montana jumped down from the rope he had found himself swinging on, he wasn't really sure how he had ended up there, he blamed the rum. He walked down the steps, just seconds after Davy did, he watched only half interested as the two men sat down each side of the board with a cup and four dices in front of them. Montana debated in his head if he should watch the game or go and do something that he didn't know the results of.

The teen decide to watch and like he knew already Will Turner lost which provoked laughs from nearly all the crew. He rolled his eyes and walked away to his and Davys quarters, almost five minutes later he heard the door open and close. He kept brushing his long black hair, not even turning around already knowing that it was Davy, as none of the crew dared enter the room. Montana heard Davy walk closer to where he was sitting in front of a mirror. Davy came up behind Montana and looked at him though the reflection in the mirror and asked.

"Why didn't you stay and watch me beat the boy?"

"I had better things to do. Why did ya miss me?"

"Of course I did. You've been quiet lately. Something wrong?"

"No" when Montana saw that Davy didn't believe a word he said. "No, nothings wrong, don't you have your crew to bother"

"don't get drunk. You'll embarrasses yourself" said Davy when he saw the nearly empty bottle of rum, in front of Montana. He was heading out the door when Montana asked.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Davy quickly turned around to face his lover and asked, while trying to keep his irritation hidden.

"Love who,?"

When he just got a cold stare from Montana he started to head out the door again, only to freeze when the younger boy answered emotionlessly.

"calypso, your heart still beats for her, -not me!"

Davy didn't answer, Montana's anger grew, he sat up so fast that the stool he was sitting on flew backwards, his night grown flowing behind him. He walked forward a couple steps before proceeding to shout at Davy.

"Got nothing to say Davy, you think I don't hear ya playing that stupid fucking locket, again and again it's pathetic, she didn't love you, she abandoned you and ya still morn for her."

Davy got over his shock half way though Montana's speech and was holding the door handle so hard that it was surprising it didn't break under the force. He calmly stared Montana straight in the eyes and said with a deadly and warning tone.

"do not ever say her name again, do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Montana met Davys gaze while he was speaking. When he had finished, he broke the gaze and went to sit in front of the mirror after picking up the fallen chair.

"You're jealousy is un called for and quit pathetic yourself, my dear. In the future I expect you to remember who you are talking to. I have work to do, when you have finished your Tantrum, you know where to find me."

He slammed the door on the way out, which didn't even receive a flinch from the young teen, Montana picked up the rum bottle and as hard as he could he threw it at the door, he then sat back down in front of the mirror and whispered with venom.

"Your heart belongs to calypso, or should I say Tia dalma"

He smirked at his reflection as it turned into mist and then showed Tia dalma in her house sitting at her table, with the same locket Davy has around her neck. She looked up and he swore that she knew that he was watching her. With a angry slash of his hand, the image disappeared into mist and then returning to Montana's reflection. He stood up gracefully and went over to a little wooden box, he carefully opened the box and pulled out the contents, which was a beautiful sliver knife, he held it in his hands admiring it, the young teen smirk with his emerald eyes shinning with a evil almost insane glint and said with wonder.

"I wonder what this knife would look like with your blood on it?, calypso," he finished of with a little hysterical laugh.

He was pulled out of admiring the blade by a commotion outside. He quickly yet calmly put the blade back and slipped on a pair of lace up boots and walked out the room wearing black and red stockings, underneath his black night gown. When he strolled onto the main deck he saw a William senior being held by two crew man, with one of them holding a Sharpe object to his neck. Crew men where searching the flying Dutchman and Davy looked more pissed off then Montana had ever seen him. He stalked over to him and stood beside of him.

"What's the problem?"

"William Turner has gone missing,"

Montana tried to hide his smile and successfully stopped himself from laughing. He stood a few foot away from Davy who was looking out over the ocean with angry clear on his face. The crew kept at a distance, and Montana didn't blame them. As the crew ran around searching the young teen stood beside Davy looking out at the ocean neither saying a word.

It was nearly morning when they had searched the ship and come to the conclusion that William Junior was long gone. It was then that they saw another ship not far in the distance, two crew men still held William senior while Davy paced up and down the deck his angry still not completely gone. Montana had gone to bed nearly four hours ago and was now standing up on deck near Davy watching out across the ocean, wearing a white corset, with white and black stockings and white fingerless cloves. He also had his hair plaited and tied up in a neat pony tail. He watched with complete interest, like he always did when his lover let lose the kraken. Ever since the first time he had seen the kraken completely destroy a ship, the young teen had been completely obsessed with it. The black haired teen watched eagerly, from his place next to Davy as the kraken descended underneath the ocean, to the unexpected occupants of the other ship.

All the crew watched with glee, as the ship was torn apart by the kraken, men were flying over board and being taken by the kraken. Screams were heard even by the occupants of the flying Dutchman, Davy gave a big laugh and shouted to his crew.

"Well go on than, find William turner!"

The crew all jumped into action, doing as there captain had ordered them to do. Montana watched them with amusement as they headed over to the other ship, to collect the survivors. If there was any. Montana had always found himself curious as to why there was always survivors. He turned his gaze away from the crew and back to the now destroyed ship, wood and clothes were floating in the water, as well as a few dead men. The young teen gave a laugh and headed back to his quarters, knowing that today was going to be a very interesting day.

**A/N: thank you to DokiDokiBOOM and DarkJediQueen for your reviews X :D **


	4. Chapter 4

In Davys privates quarters, Montana stood in front of a mirror, plaiting his hair and putting a chain tiara in place around his forehead. His had just slipped on his fingerless black cloves when he felt someone else's presence in the room. He didn't have time to grab a weapon or even turn around, when he felt a blade pushed into his back, against his black corset. The teen stood calmly and said.

"You are quit the expertise at escaping death, are you not?, William turner"

"I guess you can say I am. Now, your going to help me free my father"

"Sorry, Junior I'm not in the giving mood. Maybe another day. How about this time,- in lets say- ten years? "

"Sorry but this is not up for debate." said Will.

Montana started to turn around to face the older man, but was hit over the head with something and caught by will before his head could touch the floor. Will picked the younger boy up and carried him over his shoulder, out of the room. He waited in his hiding place, before jumping over board with Montana over his shoulder, When they were near land. He knew that they were where Davy Jones heart was buried as he had heard some off the crew talking about it. He sat down on the sand covered land, with Montana lying next to him, still unconscious. He looked out to the ocean and saw the back pearl and knew straight away that Jack was here. He was about to pick the younger boy up when he heard him moaning and coming to. The older man took out the rope he had taken from Davy Jones ship and tied it around the teens wrists and carried him to a spot where hopefully he would not be seen.

It was nearly five minutes later that Montana finally came to completely and realised were the fuck he was. He moaned and rolled from his side onto his back, trying to lifted his arms, he swore when he saw and felt his wrists tied together.

"Fucking, William Turner. Bastard just like his Fucking Father" the teen mutter angrily, at being over powered by will. It took less then thirty seconds for him to get out the ropes, with a little help with his magic and the knife he had stuffed in his black lace up boots. He chucked the rope away and straightened up his hair, the teen stood up and looked around, to discover will and Jack sparrow fighting with another man that Montana didn't recognise. He started to walk lazily over to them, just as Davys crew came running onto the island. Montana decided to have some fun. So shouted to the three fighting men.

"HEY!, girls if I was you three, I would start running."

When they gave him their attention, he pointed to the descending disfigured crew of Davy Jones and ran off into the forest. Leaving behind three men who looked at each other and then proceeded to fight again, while heading after the laughing teen.

A while later, two of Jacks crew had nicked the chest and then dropped it. As Jack and his crew tried to fight of Davys men., Montana stood by with amusement written all over his face. He lay on the hot sand, with a cold drink, while wishing he had a camera. The teen had thought that Jack and his crew would run straight back to the black pearl as fast as they could, so was shocked and more then slightly pissed off, when will made his way over to him and chucked the teen over his shoulder and into the small boat. He struggled while will tired rope around his wrist .again. He was seated next to two of Jacks crew who kept him still on the boat ride back to the ship.

Montana swore at the two men who were holding him and bringing him onboard. He put up a fight, as he was handled roughly, after Jack had shouted some orders to his crew he came and stood in front of Montana and asked.

"And who may you be.?"

"the reason your death is going to be twice as painful."

Before Jack could say anything back to the teen, Will stepped forward and told the captain of the black pearl.

"His names Montana, he's Davys lover"

"And you took him?" asked Jack, trying to hide his slight fear at the knowledge that Davy had probably discovered that his lover was not onboard the flying Dutchman anymore.

"Yes."

Before Jack could reply, they all felt something coming from out of the water. Jack turned to his two crew men, who were holding the teen in place and told them.

"Take him to the brig, -Now!"

They walked off quickly and disappeared down below deck, just as the flying Dutchman emerged from out of the ocean right next to the black pearl, with a furious Davy Jones standing on deck with his equally angry crew. Jack held up a jar of dirt and asked Davy with a cheeky smile on his face.

"hey fish-face, lose something. Eh?"

With his focus on the captain of the flying Dutchman, he forgot about the steps and went tumbling down. He quickly got to his feet and held up his jar of dirt, over his head and said.

"Got it!.- come to negotiate you slimy git.- look what I've got. I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it"

Davy turned his head around and spat out "enough!" the canons of the flying Dutchman where bought out, facing the black pearl. One of the crew came to stand a foot behind Davy and asked.

"what about Montana?"

"he can get off that ship whenever he wants."

The crew man nodded his head, but did not look convinced, he walked off back to work, hoping that the Captain was right, as the whole crew had somewhat come attached to the boy, ever since they had found him floating in the ocean, with no memory of how he had got there.

As the black pearls crew jumped into action, Davy turned to the closes disfigured crew man and told him.

"Send his beloved _pearl _back to the depths!."

The disfigured man shouted fire and the canons balls were ripping though the black pearl. As more canons where fired some off the crew where wondering about Montana, but kept it to themselves. As they didn't want to be at the end of Davy Jones anger.

"Let them taste the triple guns!"

"aye, captain."

As the black pearl fought off the flying Dutchman, down below in the brig, Montana watched though a small gap in the ship, with an amused twisted smile. He had seen Davy rip apart ships more times than he could count and knew what was coming next. He saw the flying Dutchman pull out the triple gun and had thought that the Dutchman was going to win, but to the shock and amusement of the black haired teen, the black pearl went out of range. He had to hand it to Jack sparrow he knew how to piss people off and escape death by them. The teen was expecting Davy to let lose the kraken, but to his confusion and surprisingly anger, Davy never released the creature, he took a seat as he suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before. He didn't know how long he had sat there for, lost inside his head, when he heard someone coming down to the brigs. He looked though the gap of the ship and saw that it was nearly dark. The person stopped outside of his cell, waiting for the black haired teen looked up, when he did he saw a smiling Captain Jack sparrow leaning against the brig door, holding a half empty bottle of rum. Montana decided to have some fun before Davy found them and he was taken back to the flying Dutchman. The teen smiled at him seductively and said.

"I guess ya win, Captain Jack Sparrow"

While still smiling he told Montana, while holding out the rum bottle between the bars for the teen to take.

"That I do, love."

Montana stood up and took the offered rum bottle, he took a drink and after licking his lips, he asked with a teasing smirk.

"So captain, what cha going to do with me?"

**A/N: thank you for your reviews/alerts. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. thanks for reading X **


	5. AN:please read

Sorry this is not a update.

I'm looking for a Beta, that can beta the chapters that are already written and future chapters.

Thanks to anyone who can.

X

I've decided not to continue this story, because I have been told the grammar is not good and some of the story does not make sense. So what's the point of writing a story that no one can actually read properly.

Thank you for your reviews/alerts

Really sorry.

X


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You for your reviews/alerts/favourites. sorry for the long wait. I have decided to carry on with this story and see where it goes. Please tell me what u think of this chapter. Thanks for reading X **

The sea was calm and the sun had gone down when Jack tried to make his way to his cabin for the night. He swayed slightly and he could just hear his _guest_ still shouting abuse after him. When he got into his cabin, he slipped off his boots and slumped down onto his bed, when his head touched the pillow captain Jack sparrow was dead to the world.

Jack woke a couple hours later and looked around the room trying to figure out what had woke him. He looked around confused and started to have a bad feeling that something was off. He got up and walked over to the door, only swaying to the side twice. When he opened the door his mouth fell down in shock. He shot around to face his bed, when a voice said.

"Your catching flies, darling!"

"What?" Jack asked, in a high pitched voice.

The person smiled sweetly at a confused looking Jack, who kept looking outside the door and back to the person half lying, half sitting calmly at the foot of Jack's bed.

"Hello"

"How?. You should be in the brig" Jack said, still freaked out.

"Oh, but Jackie I am still in the brig, well kinda. Your dreaming."

"Right" he started with concentration now on his face. "If this is my dream, why aren't you naked?"

"Because I'm controlling this dream to anyone who comes into your cabin all they see is a sleeping captain"

"And you can STOP picturing me naked. It ate gonna happen old man. Capiche?"

"I would never-" Jack stopped talking when he saw the 'bullshit' look that Montana sent him and gave a long suffering sigh. Montana was about to start talking when he saw that Jack was still trying to imagine him naked. He threw his head back and gave a frustrated moan.

"You can imagine me naked all night and all day you still wouldn't see a single thing. Ok?"

When Jack continued to try, Montana gave a sigh and let Jack see him naked, but only for a couple seconds. Jack groaned in disappointment when in a blink of an eye, Montana was fully dressed with a smirk on his face.

"This dream sucks!"

"Ah, Boo-who poor baby!" he said with fake sympathy. " I'm guessing that your confused by that dumb look on ya face"

"Well- I don't have a dumb face!"

"Of course you don't" he started, "Just one of those faces that only a mama could love."

"You know your very bitchy, bitch!. Ha"

"Play times over Jackie, here's the deal." Montana said, his expression tuning from amused to serious.

"I'll keep Davy and his darling beastie off your back, in exchange for what every I want."

"It sounds… fair, what do you want in return?"

"You'll know when the times comes. So do we have a deal" Montana said and held out his hand.

When he saw Jack hesitate he said with an innocent expression. "If you think you can beat Davy and his sweet heart of a monster, then you wouldn't need me. But then again I'm you prisoner, your bargaining chip, Eh?. So captain Sparrow what shall it be?"

Jack held out his hand with a cheeky smile, Montana stood up and pulled Jack forward into a kiss. It was over in a blink of an eye and Jack was confronted with a smirking Montana, who leaned in close and whispered.

"Head to Port Royal. You know what to do"

"Just answer me one question, how can you do this?" Jack asked quickly.

Montana giggled and looked Jack straight in the eye and whispered.

"Magic!"

With a clink of his fingers Montana was gone. Jack suddenly found himself jumping up awake and quickly ran to his cabin door and found that the rest of his ship was there instead of the sea. He quickly slid on his boots and made his way across the deck and down to the brig. He stopped outside one of cells and found the boy that was in his dreams lying down with his eyes closed. Jack turned around to go back to his cabin while telling himself that it was just a silly dream, when the prisoner whispered.

"Port Royal,"

Jack quickly turned around and saw the sleeping figure know had a amused and slight insane smile on his face. Jack carried on walking up the stairs trying to ignore the shiver that went up his spine when the prisoner started to giggle and sing.


	7. Authors Note!

Hello,

sorry this is not a new chapter but hopefully ile have one written and uploaded very soon, I am very sorry for not updating for a long long time, life has been a bitch to me but things are looking up so hopefully ile be able to update at least once a week. Sorry again for the long gap I hope the long gap has not put you off this story and there is still people who want me to continue, please review to let me no that someone is still reading this story. Very sorry again for the long wait I hope to write and upload a chapter very soon.

Thank you for reading,

Bye!

X


	8. Chapter 6

Thank you for your review, I am very glad that people are still reading my story, very sorry for the long gap. I haven't done much writing for a while so I am very sorry if it makes no sense or spelling and grammar is rubbish. Thank you for reading and please review. X

The next morning Jack was more jumpy then he had ever been in he's entire life, he looked into the darkness and could just make out port royal. Jack couldn't figure out why Montana ordered him to sail to port royal. The captain new it was dangerous and the risk of being caught was beginning to look very high.

Captain Jack Sparrow walked down the steps and stood in front of Montana, who had just been bought up from the brig, he had dirt on his face and clothes and his hair was a mess but Jack could not deny that he still looked beautiful. Jack shook out of his musing and told the two men holding Montana to take him to the boat.

The ride to port royal was a quiet and nervous one, Jack secretly watched Montana nearly all the way there, but the boy did not move or make a noise. He just sat there staring ahead, it slightly unnerved Jack at how calm Montana was, he still couldn't figure out what the boy was up to and why the trip to port royal was necessary.

Montana, Jack and some of the crew quietly got of the boats and walked the wooden deck into port royal, it was a breezy night and the wind could be heard very clearly. They all made their way further inside port royal all watching their backs. They had been walking for about seven minutes when Montana stopped dead in his tracks. Jack stepped in front of him and asked.

"I've got you here sweetheart, now what?"

Montana looked the captain in the eyes and smiled sweetly and replied. "Don't worry darling, your get back to your ship in one piece, sadly.. I cant say the same for your crew"

In a blink of an eye Montana had slammed his elbow into one of the crews stomach and kicked another in the crotch and high kicked another in the face. Jack stood there in a daze for a few minutes till he realised that Montana had beaten all the crew that accompanied them to the ground and was now nowhere to be seen. He looked around in shock before running in a direction that he hoped would lead to Montana.

Jack stopped and caught his breath after running for five minutes he looked around and was about to head back to the ship when a shadow caught his eye. The Captain slowly walked up to the shadow and smirked when he thought he had caught Montana so was shocked when something slammed down on his head and everything went black.

Montana stared down at the Captains body and smiled before dropping his weapon and dragging the man into the dark alleyway. Montana checked that Jack was out of it, nicked the mans pistol and after looking around heading to his destination.

Montana made his way up the posh looking stairs, when he got to the top he looked around and his eyes landed on the door at the end of the corridor. In a blink of an eye Montana was heading down the corridor with Jack's pistol by his side. He quietly slipped into the room and saw a man with black hair writing quickly on something in front of him, he looked much older then Montana maybe twenty, twenty-five years older, the man did not show any signs of knowing that the younger man was there. Montana gave a twisted smile and made his way to the dark haired man with Jack's pistol raised at arms length in front of him.

The back haired man must of sensed him as he looked up and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Montana's face. The younger man smirked and raised one finger to his mouth signing for him to be quiet. Montana smiled sweetly at the dark haired man and lowed the gun, the older man tried to get up and reach for his weapon but found himself restrained.

Montana giggle and slowly pulled out a long silver blade from under his skirt and walked behind the scared dark haired man. He put the blade point to the mans heart and his mouth to the older mans ear. The boy smiled and whispered darkly into the other mans ear.

"Davey Jones says hello,"

The knife went down into the black haired mans heart and a gasp escaped the dying man before the darkness descended on him.

Montana pulled the knife out of the dead body before it slumped forward onto the desk. He giggle and licked the blade before cleaning it and sliding it back into its hiding place. Montana quickly got to work searching the desk and draws, his frustration grew when he couldn't find what he wanted.

The sixteen year old was about to throw a object across the room in frustration when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. The boy dropped the object and calmed himself down, before walking over to the cabinet and forcing it open. When he saw what was inside he smirked and grabbed the item before pocketing it. When Montana heard movement downside he quietly closed the cabinet door and headed for the window. He landed gently and quietly on the ground and was about to turn and walk away when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere with a cloth that was put over the black haired boys mouth. In a matter of minutes Montana's fight to stay awake was over and he was now unconscious. Jack Sparrow looked down at the boy and muttered.

"So beautiful yet so much trouble"

A member of the crew walked up to Jack and asked.

"What do you want done with him?"

Jack stared down at the unconscious boy before saying.

"Take him back to the ship, put him in my quarters"

The crew member nodded and quickly picked Montana up and walked back to the boats with Jack following on behind looking at his compass. The journey back was much like the journey there but instead of nervous crew, there was only angry crew who were glaring in Montana's direction. Jack found it amusing that one boy could cause so much trouble but wasn't surprised at Montana's actions. They were nearing the black pearl when Jack pulled out his compass and flipped it opened. He shook it a couple times and even opened and closed his eyes, hoping that it would change but the arrow did not move from its spot on Montana. Jack watched as a crew member carried Montana on board the black pearl and to the captains quarters.


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews/alerts. I've been looking back on reviews and one lovely reviewer said if I or somebody else could draw Montana, sadly I'm not the best at drawing so I was wondering if anyone had the time to draw Montana. Thank you to anyone who can. Hope you all like this chapter, sorry for any mistakes and sorry its not that long. Please review. X **

In the captain's quarters a pair of bright emerald eyes slowly appeared behind heavy eye lids. The eyes belonged to Montana who was lying on a bed with his hands tied behind his back, the teen struggled to sit up but eventually succeeded. He looked around the room and realised that he was not in the brig and was in Jack Sparrow's quarters. Everything that happened at port royal suddenly came back to him and he muttered.

"Shit!"

The sixteen year old tried to use his magic to untie the ropes tied around his wrists, but found that he was too tired to do so. The black haired teen leant back against the wall behind the bed and let his head fall forward, which let his long black hair fall partly in his face. Montana did not raise his head or make any movement when someone opened the door to the room and walked in, shutting the door behind them. Montana knew right away who it was and let a smirk grace his lips. He heard the older man come and stand in front of him near the bed, Montana hide his face behind his hair and slowly raised his head to stare up at Jack and with a teasing smirk he said.

"I would applaud you captain, but I'm a little tied up at the moment."

The captain gave the teen an amused smile and asked.

"Who did you kill in Port Royal?"

The dark haired teen gave the other man a confused fake look and replied innocently.

"Me?, little old me?, a murderer? Ouch! Jackie that really hurts me."

Jack gave the younger man a amused smile while keeping his gaze down on Montana's face which was half covered by scuffy black long hair. Montana gave a little laugh that sounded sweet and innocent, he made a show of trying to get his hair out of his face and hide a smile when a hand came down and gently tucked the hair behind his ear. Jack pulled his hand away and was about to say somthing when Montana gave the captain a seductive smirk, Jack suddenly forgot what he was going to say and lust was clear on his face. Montana continued to smirk and asked.

"What was it you were trying to say?"

"The crew are not exactly happy with you, beating them up and nearly getting them caught angers them, so I've been thinking and decided are deal is off, from now on you're the prisoner, a member of crew will take you to the brig."

When Jack had stopped talking the expression on Montana's face had not changed but the anger in the dark haired teens eyes burned like fire. Jack went to leave the room but suddenly turned around and his eyes found the teens. The captain didn't know what was happening but he knew that the little minx in his bed was causing the confusion he suddenly felt. Montana's pupils widened and turned black, the teen started to whisper some words that were so quietly spoken that Jack couldn't figure out what he said. The captain suddenly fell to the ground and his eyes closed. The dark haired teen looked down at the captain and smirked as his eyes went back to normal. Montana relaxed and causally leant back still wearing a smirk on his pale pink lips. Montana looked towards the door when Gibbs knocked and walked into the captains quarters, the dark haired teen put a bored expression on his face and smiled sweetly at the crew member. Gibbs grimaced/smiled back and was about to ask where the captain was when Jack suddenly popped up from the floor groaning and rubbing his head while looking very confused. Jack looked at Montana with suspicion and asked.

"How did I end up on the floor."

"You said your head was hurting, then you collapsed. Are you okay Jack?"

The captain continued to look at Montana with suspicion, but it turned to lust again when the teen gave the older man a seductive smile. Jack smiled back and was about to reply when Gibbs asked.

"When do you want this minx taken down to the brig captain?"

Jack turned to Gibbs and said.

"Never, he shall sleep here. I want him locked in this room at night and allowed to roam the ship by day, till we get to our destination."

After Jack had finished talking he looked shocked at what he said but stood up straight and put his hat on properly. Gibbs looked confused at the Captain and asked.

"What the destination captain?"

"Tia Dalma."

Mr Gibbs nodded his head with an confused expression and left the room. Jack took one last look at the teen and began to walk towards the door, he was in the door way when Montana shouted.

"HEY! What about me!, you cant keep me tied up in here!"

Jack carried on out the door and locked it behind him. It was then that Montana realised that it was getting dark. The teen swore and started shouting at the door, hoping that Jack could hear him.

"Jaaaaaaaaack!, Jaaaaaack! You can't keep me tied up!, My butts going to sleep!. Jaaaaaaack!"

Montana finally gave up and moodily slumped back down, he shifting uncomfortably trying to find a comfortable position. Five minutes of shifting around he finally found a comfortable spot. Ten minutes later the teen stared out the window with excitement in his eyes as he thought of his plans for Tia Dalma**. **


	10. AN please read

Hello

Sorry about the long wait for updates, hopefully I will be updating soon, sadly I have major writers block or whatever it's called lol, so I'm sorry if its takes a while to update any of my stories. Please do stick around though as I will try my best to update something very soon. Thank you loads xxx

Thank you loads for all your reviews and just a note to the review that said they felt id copied from another story they have read I would never take and use someone else's idea or use another person's work, thank you for your reviews but I do feel offended that you have insinuated that I have copied from another.

Thank you for reading my stories xxx


End file.
